Beamforming is a signal processing technology, and is based on an adaptive antenna principle. An objective is to form optimal combination or allocation for baseband signals according to a system performance indicator. When a base station communicates with user equipment (User Equipment, UE for short), the base station usually first sends a pilot signal to the UE, the UE performs channel measurement according to the pilot signal and feeds back a result to the base station, and the base station performs adaptive adjustment on an antenna according to the result of channel measurement, so that a main lobe of a beam emitted by the antenna aims at the UE (this process is referred to as beamforming), and the UE is configured correspondingly. Therefore, the UE can communicate with the base station by using the main lobe that aims at the UE and that is of the beam.
During multi-user multiple input multiple output (Multi-User Multiple Input Multiple Output, MU MIMO for short) communication, a base station may communicate with at least two UEs on a same time frequency resource. Interference may exist between the UEs. However, when UE performs channel measurement according to a pilot signal, the UE measures only a channel used for transmitting data between the base station and the UE and feeds back a result to the base station, and the interference between the UEs is not considered. Consequently, the measurement result received by the base station is inaccurate, and the base station configures the UEs inappropriately.